


Up

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [63]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Force Tree, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Yavin IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Rey may be an adult, and she never really had a normal childhood anyway, but some days she’s reminded of just how magical that time really could be.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Up

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For the Damerey Daily 2/10/20 prompt: I wish I were a girl again, half-savage and hardy, and free.

Rey spies something glowing impossibly bright amongst the otherworldly blue-green of the Force Tree, and walks over, looking up at her daughter who hangs from the branches.

“Come up here with me, mama!”

Rey smiles, softly, even as she says “Sorry, sweetheart, I can’t.”

“Why not?”

Rey blinks.

_Why not indeed._

***

As their laughter echoes across the homestead, a familiar, curly haired man grins up at the pair swinging around the branches.

A moment later and her family is sitting together on the branches of the Force Tree.

It’s magical. It’s lovely.

It feels like everything she always wished for.


End file.
